


On To School and Growing Up

by Smurf004



Series: Finding a Purpose - Family AHOT6 AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Birthdays, Camping, Comfort, Confusing one person for the other, Dancing, Date Night, Female Jack, First Dates, Girl's night, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Teasing, Multi, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Own Character, School Life, Sleepy Boys, Twins, Violence, Weapons, dusk boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smurf004/pseuds/Smurf004
Summary: After the kids had been adopted, their parents thought it would be better to give them the life they deserved, a life without leading them into crime. School was the first step to their lives, they go, they make friends and they spend time with their family, they wouldn't change it for the world.





	1. First Day of School

Astra and her brothers were in the kitchen with their Mother baking cookies while the others were out on a job. Astra handed Matt the tray as he handed it to Jack who put them in the oven. The five had started a rhythm and it worked rather well. The three boys even enjoying their time in the kitchen with their mum. “While they’re cooking, why don’t we see how the others are going?” She asked turning the television on.  
“The Fake AH Crew has stuck again” The news reporter said as the kids cheered at the news as none of them were captured. While they may not have lived in the city, they couldn’t drop their criminal lifestyle and didn’t plan on it until they decided to retire, Geoff had already handed the business to a close and trusted member of his secondary team, Lindsay Tuggey so he could spend time with the kids.  
The kids lived their lives like many normal kids, they went to school, made friends and ran around with their parents while they were at the park; but the criminal life was second nature to them. They could protect themselves, but they would never tell anyone in school about their parent’s jobs. They knew better and saw what could happen once before with another couple. Geoff decided that it was better for them to know they were criminals than not know. It’s not like it was easy to hide with the money they had, the places and cars they also had. Ryan even had a secret bunker facility underground not too far from their house. 

“Have a great first day, Ryan will pick you four up after school” Michael said with a smile looking back to see the kids excited. “Now, remember to have fun and don’t say anything about Mommy and Daddy’s line of work” He said knowing the four wouldn’t breathe a word to anyone about it. “Okay, I love you all” Michael said with a smile as the four got out of the car sorting their bags out.  
“I wonder what class we’ll be in?” Trevor said nervously as they walked into the office. The school had said that they would meet with the teachers and principle in the office as they were new to school and would be in different grades, Trevor and Jeremy would be in the same class though as they were in the same class at a different school before they were adopted.  
The four were each left to themselves in their respective classes, while Jeremy stayed closer to Trevor since Matt wasn’t around. Matt was getting along well in his classes, he made a friend and spoke to him when they were allowed to, another student looked at him whispering making him frown a little. He didn’t like people talking about him behind his back like that. Astra on the other side of the classrooms, wasn’t faring too well either.  
“Look at her eyes, they’re different colours” a girl said pointing at her, Astra was always told that her eyes were special, but she had never been teased about them. “That’s weird” she said as a few of the other girls laughed turning around and flicking their hair in her face. Astra frowned at the seat next to her.  
“Hi” a happy voice said from next to her. Astra returned it sighing, not looking to the voice next to her. “Don’t worry about those girls, they are always really mean” Astra looked up noticing that the person next to her was smiling at her welcomingly. Astra smiled minutely to the girl. “My name is Barbara” the blonde said offering her hand, she took it with her own. Astra smiled saying her name as she was pulled into a hug by the girl. “By the way, I think your eyes are like super cool” Barbara smiled as they began classes. 

“Do you want to meet my brothers?” Astra asked as the bell rang for their first break. Barbara nodded smiling as Astra looked around for her brothers. When she caught sight of Matt she called out for him waving across the yard as another boy followed him. “This is my brother Matt, Matt this is Barbara” she said with a smile, Matt introduced his friend as Larry, he was an average height with curly hair about the same length as Matt’s.  
“Matt! Astra!” Trevor’s voice called out from behind them. Astra turned around waving at her two brothers as another boy followed behind them. “We made a friend too!” Trevor said happily with another boy following after him. “His name is Alfredo” the groups all introduced one another, and played tag together until they had to go back to class.

“Dadda!” Astra called out as Ryan bent down to take his daughter into a hug lifting her and kissing her head with a smile seeing his three sons also gather around him. Behind them were a few other kids who were smiling. “We made some friends today” Astra smiled as Ryan put her back down. Ryan waved and greeted the kids who were waiting for their own parents to pick them up. He smiled as the kids began bickering with smiles on their faces while they waited for their parents. Ryan could watch them all day.


	2. Sickness Takes One

“Daddy, Astra won’t get up” Trevor said as the three boys ate their cereal looking back to their sister’s room. “Is something wrong with her?” He asked worried about her. She never missed breakfast and she seemed fine last night when they were playing before bed. Geoff looked to the same place the boys had looked with a worried frown. It was just him and Ray home that day and the Lad had had one of his infamous game marathons before passing out in his room in the early hours of the morning.  
“Hey Sweetie?” Geoff said quietly walking into the dark room, he looked to the still sleeping girl and smiled sadly, her breathing was stuffy and so had a red nose. He put his hand on the girl’s forehead and frowned as the girl stirred. “Hey there Ast…” Geoff said softly as Astra sat up rubbing at her eyes.   
“I don’t feel well Daddy” she said simply. Geoff knew Astra was unwell and quietly left to get a few things rushing past his three sons who were standing outside of her room.   
“Stay out here boys, Astra’s not feeling well so she won’t be at school today” Geoff explained as he closed the door behind him taking the girl some medicine and a glass of water and anything else she might need. He made sure she was settled in bed again before wishing her well, and promising to return as soon as her brothers were at school. 

When Geoff got back home, Ray was making himself a coffee and smiling tiredly at the man. Geoff smiled kissing his forehead grabbing a glass of water and chugging it before filling a smaller cup. Ray making a joke about it before Geoff shook his head. “Astra’s sick” he said disappearing into the girl’s room. “Hey honey, feeling any better?” Geoff asked quietly.  
Astra looked around before seeing Geoff and shaking her head slowly. Geoff wished that Jack or Ryan were home, they knew what they needed to do when one of their children were sick. “Can we watch a movie?” she asked with half lidded eyes. Geoff wanted to say no, that she had to sleep to get better; but she needed to also eat and drink.   
“Sure sweetie, we’ll go watch Big Hero 6 with Papa” Astra smiled yawning and sitting up slowly looking around the room seeing Ray walk in quietly. “We’ll bring your blanket through alright? Better keep warm” Geoff said as Ray carefully lifted the sick girl up feeling her forehead with a frown. “I’ll grab her some medicine and something to eat” Geoff said quietly leaving the room with her blanket and Ray nodding, following not far behind him making sure Astra was alright. 

The three sat down and made sure Astra had taken medicine and had something to eat before she started the movie with her daddy and papa. “I’m sorry I’m sick” Astra said curling into Geoff’s side with a cough as Geoff started the movie, Ray closed the curtains to darken the room a little bit.   
“Don’t be sorry honey, everyone gets sick” Geoff said calming the girl stroking her hair. As the movie played, Ray played Pokémon on his DS with the volume turned down, and Geoff messaged the others telling them that Astra was unwell. He didn’t want to tell them, but knew he had to. The others were in hiding until the next evening.   
Geoff’s phone vibrated from the arm of the chair, he spared a quick glance to Astra who was drifting off, but looking around blearily as Geoff moved to answer it. “Hello?” Geoff answered his phone as Astra looked up hearing her mother's voice. “She’s a little warm, but otherwise tired and alright. I think she wants to say hello” Geoff smiled as Astra smiled tiredly.   
“Hello Mommy” Astra blinked sitting up a little bit more to talk to Jack. The two spoke for a little while, while both Geoff and Ray watched the girl they had come to love. No one would think she could barely talk or trust them when she first came into their lives. When Jack had to go and sort out their things, Geoff hung up the phone and went to stand leaving Ray and Astra on the couch to finish the movie.   
“Will you be alright with her while I pick up the others?” Geoff asked as Ray looked over the back of the couch to his older partner. The lad nodded as Astra slept on his chest, something his little girl couldn’t do often as Trevor usually did, not that he minded; he loved each of the kids. “I’ll be back as soon as possible alright?” Ray nodded as the man bent over the couch to press a kiss to his lips and one to the forehead of their daughter. She was feeling better, but they knew she wasn’t going to be feeling the best. 

“Hello Mommy” Astra said rubbing her eyes tiredly opening the door to see her parents. Michael walked in with Gavin behind him as the two pulled the girl in for a hug. Jack smiled as Ryan dumped their things by the door.   
“Where is Daddy and Papa? Where’s your brothers?” Jack asked kissing the girl on the head with a soft smile. Astra pointed over to the couch where Ryan smiled fondly with a quick nod. Michael carried the sick girl who rested her head on his shoulder with her eyes blinking heavily.   
“Were you waiting up for us?” Jack asked quietly as Gavin, Michael and Ryan each carefully lifted the boys to take them to bed. Astra rubbed at her eyes with a yawn shaking her head. “Let’s get you to bed then” she said with a smile as Astra nodded closing her eyes.   
“Goodnight Princess” Geoff said tiredly with a gentle kiss to the girl’s head. Astra mumbled a goodnight before going to sleep in Jack's arms. Jack smiled looking to Geoff with a loving smile. “Put her to bed, then we can talk.” Jack nodded walking down the hall.


	3. Nightmares

“Dad?” Michael woke up to a small hand shaking his arm gently. “Are you awake?” Michael knew that voice. He sat up reaching for his glasses turning his bedside light on. He turned around to meet the brown eyes of Jeremy who was looking close to tears.   
“What’s wrong Lil J?” Michael asked sitting up lifting Jeremy to sit on his lap as Gavin shifted to attach himself to Ray on his other side. Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael's neck tightly, but comfortably as Michael calmed him lifting him up turning the light off as he walked out into the lounge where he could put the light on and not have anyone wake up because of it.   
“I had a nightmare” Michael knew that his kids weren’t immune to nightmares each had their own way of dealing with them. Astra would be found with Trevor or Ryan, Matt would run to Geoff, Jack and Ryan’s room and hug the closest one until he fell asleep again and Trevor would calmly wake up Ray and just hold his hand with his two smaller ones until he felt safe again. Jeremy was different. He didn’t have nightmares often, but he would go to the person he would feel he needed to go to. Michael reclined back in Geoff’s chair pulling a blanket over the two. Of the four kids, Jeremy stayed awake the longest after any nightmares.   
“They won’t hurt you, I promise” Michael said quietly as Jeremy’s fists balled in his sleep shirt, well, Ryan’s. Michael ran his hand up and down the youngest boy’s back to comfort him and hummed quietly to help him calm down. After 20 minutes Jeremy's sniffles had stopped and he looked up to Michael who smiled sleepily to the tired boy. “Did you want to sleep with me, father and papa tonight?” Michael asked.   
Jeremy nodded shyly snuggling his head into the shoulder and neck of the curly haired lad. Michael chuckled making sure not to disturb the younger and carefully carried boy back to their room. Michael turned the lights off, leaving the blanket to be folded in the morning. He sat down seeing two pairs of tired worried eyes looking at him as he quietly closed the door. “Lil J had a nightmare, he’s going to sleep with us” the lads nodded turning over to make sure Jeremy felt safe curled into Michael's side next to Gavin.  
“Night, night Little J” Gavin said kissing the younger boy’s head with a gentle smile. Ray rested his arm over Gavin and rubbed the boys arm, just as Michael had to comfort the boy. Jeremy tiredly opened his eyes to smile and wish his parents a good night. Ray reach over to turn his dim lamp off before returning to his position on the bed. “We’ll see you in the morning” Gavin said just before Jeremy fell asleep with a small smile on his face and light breathing. Michael kissed the boys head pulling the blankets over them before joining his son and partners in slumber.


	4. School Camp

Matt was humming a tune under his breath with a smile creeping its way onto his face. He had a school camp and he couldn't wait to go. He looked over his bed with a smile as he checked off his lost. “Everything ready?” Michael asked walking into his son's room. Matt nodded turning to face his dad with a smile. “I can't believe we won't see you until the end of next week” Michael said with a hug embarrassing the young teen.   
“Dad, it's only a few days!” Matt half laughed as he saw Ryan and Geoff in his doorframe. “Yes, hello. Are you here to try and convince me not to go?” Matt asked putting his folded clothes messily into his bag. He heard Geoff chuckle hearing him step into the room.   
“No, I just want you to be careful alright? No getting into trouble or anything” Geoff said honestly. Matt nodded hugging the moustached male while Michael finished packing his bag, Ryan handing him his bigger coat incase it got cold.   
“Hey kiddo, dinner’s ready” Ray called poking his head into his room everyone turned to face him and he smiled when he saw his partners with him as well. “There might be some for you to if you three are lucky” he smirked walking away from the door. Matt laughed as he ran out of his room with the others following behind him.  
The crew sat down at the dinner Jack and Gavin had prepared for Matt's last night with then for a few days. After dinner and spending some time with his parents and siblings, Matt lied in bed looking up to the ceiling where Trevor put some of his extra glow in the dark stars and took a deep breath.   
Tomorrow he would be going away for five days and four nights. Five days with his best friends, five days away from his brothers and sister, five days without his parents. Matt was starting to get nervous, but he was excited nonetheless. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

“Ready?” Kent asked walking up to him giving him a high five as they both wore the same shirt, completely unplanned. Matt nodded rolling his bag up next to him looking around as the others ran up to meet with them. Larry and Ashley walked up smiling to the others, bags dragging behind them. “You two packed enough to stay for a few extra nights” Kent said looking to their bags with a chuckle making Matt laugh  
“Yea, my dad made sure to pack like three extra blankets” Ashley said heaving the bag to the ground in front of her. “Then this guys mum came running out of his house with another bag with jackets, blankets and pillows” Ashley said pointing to the long haired, slightly shorter male with a smile. Larry turned to argue with the girl making the taller two laugh. Keny picked up the bag from Ashley taking it to the bus they’d be taking to the campsite.   
“Let’s get going before they leave us behind and we have to go back to our houses” Kent said leading the way. The three followed them carrying their own bags, Matt helping Larry, and went to sit in the middle of the bus, not to the back where the cool popular kids sat, but not too close to the teachers. They had their system and they liked it. 

“Matt, Kent and Larry, you two will be in tent 7” the teacher read out making the three cheer quietly getting their first picks on who to spend their night with. As the rest of the cohort was read out, Ashley would be sent with the new girl, Steffie Hardy. She was quiet and a straight A student. 

“I’m with the new girl” Ashley said a little afraid sitting at the bench table with the others. “What if we don’t get along?” Ashley worried. Matt tried to calm her, Kent laughing shaking his head. She worried too much, but it was nice.   
“I’m sure you two will get along fine, go talk to her for a bit” Matt said taking a bit of his sandwich motioning behind her. Ashley turned seeing Steffie looking around before sitting by herself. The girl stood up defiantly and walked towards the shorter, dark haired female with a smile.  
“Hey, I’m Ashley, did you want to come and sit with us?” she asked. Steffie looked past her to the table with Kent, Larry and Matt. Kent was trying to steal Larry's drink while he was talking to Matt before the two saw him and fought fir it back. Seffie nodded quietly with a smile looking to Ashley, she smiled as the two took their seat across from the boys.  
The crew smile, each introducing themselves formally and getting to know one another. Matt smiled, another friend, someone else to trust. Steffie was kind, sweet and a huge nerd like all of them. She was really into Dr Who, a show his father often made him watch with him and the others saying that he had to show at least some British shows to educate the kids.

 

When Matt saw Ryan and Jack standing waiting at the gate for him when he got home, he ran up hugging the pair. He enjoyed his time camping, but he missed seeing his parents. “I made a new friend on camp” Matt smiled seeing the others come up behind him, even Seffie. “Steffie, this is my Mom and Dadda” he introduced. The kids spoke before they all had to go.

“Steffie seems like a nice young girl” Jack said from the driver's seat looking to Matt in the rear-view mirror, he agreed quickly with a smile saying how she promised to help him and Kent with their History homework next week. Ryan smiled asking about his camping trip with the others.  
“It was really fun, we went hiking and collected sticks for the fires we had every night. We couldn’t get to close or light it but it was warm and nice, but it made my clothes smell like smoke” he frowned making Jack smile with a chuckle. “But we also played some games and had to do some activities that were boring, but we hung out together and had fun” he recounted with fond memories. “We should go camping” he said with a smile.  
Ryan huffed a chuckle turning to face him. “Maybe, if you’re good we’ll go as a family” Ryan sid with a smile looking to Jack who smiled shaking her head. The three spoke about the school camp, Matt remembering details as he was half way through a story getting lost in his own explanation making his parents smile at how far he had come since they adopted him. Matt was growing, they couldn’t wait for him to be his own person one day.


	5. Happy Birthday Matt!

Matt sat at the end of the table with his face buried in his hands groaning quietly while Jeremy laughed from beside him cheering along with the song. Matt was just glad he was getting cake out of the deal. “Happy Birthday to you!” Geoff voice rang out loudly over everyone else’s and his grin was in a war with Trevor’s who had baked the cake all by himself.  
Matt happily blew out the candles, making sure to wish he never had to sit there through that song again. He knew it was only a wish and it wasn’t going to come true, but no one could stop him. He grabbed the knife Ryan placed next to him as his friends and family surrounded him. “Don’t touch to bottom or you have to kiss the closest person to you!” Ray called out making a surprise to no one but Larry did step back with a laugh as Matt feigned heartbroken by his friend. Everyone just laughed as Jack recorded the scene with a smile. Gavin turned the cake to finish cutting the cake into slices for everyone making sure to cut a bigger slice for Matt as it was his special day.   
While Matt had made many friends at school, he only invited a few of his closest friends to his birthday at his house. He was allowed to invite 10 people. He chose his friends wisely, while keeping in mind to invite his brothers and sister’s friends so they could play together like on their first day of school. Larry was the first to be asked, followed by Steffie, a girl who was new to the school and befriended the shaggy haired boy and the others easily, Alfredo, Barbara, Andy, Caleb, Kdin, Kent, Neil and Ashley. 

“Let’s play hide and seek” Kent suggested to the table as they were resting after an intense game of chasey in an empty paddock not too far from the house. Jack and Ryan were cleaning up after the kids who had made a mess and helped clean up a bit before resting. Ryan looked to Jack wondering where the kids got their energy from. They hadn’t seen their kids act like this for a long time and could see the exhausted look on their faces, at least they would sleep well.   
“Just remember to stay close to the house alright? You can go wherever you want but stay outside where you can hear us in case your parents come to get you” Jack said with a smile as the kids nodded agreeing. Jack smiled knowing that they still had some time as Matt ran off calling ‘not it’ with streamers flying behind him. Astra volunteered to seek and began counting covering her eyes.   
Ryan kissed Jack on the cheek before walking inside to put the leftovers in the kitchen as Geoff stumbled outside with a laughing lad trio following him also laughing. “And just what were you three up to?” Jack asked raising an eyebrow at the four. Not waiting for a reply, Jack thrust a rubbish bag towards Michael and Ray as the two sighed taking to packing up the table. “You two, chairs” Jack said leaving with a happy smirk sitting on the deck watching as the kids ran around playing happily. Ryan sat down beside her and leaned his head on her shoulder.   
“Four kids wore us out, why did we agree to having 10 more for the day?” He said affectionately knowing he wouldn’t change it for the world. He watched as his sons ran around chasing one another with the others and as Astra and Barbara teamed up dodging the others and high-fiving one another before being tackled by Matt and Trevor.   
“Their parents will be here shorty, so let them have their fun” Jack said with a chuckle as Jeremy cheered joining the pile before they declared another seeker. Once Michael and the others finished cleaning up the yard, the fist of the parents arrived. Walking around the back, they saw the kids playing not too far. 

“Thank you for coming” Matt said waving as Andy, Kent and Ashley left with their parents. He gave each of them a party bag he had helped fill with his siblings and parents, each with a token that Matt related to each of his friends. He ran back after they had all left to continue the game until it was just his siblings and Larry. Larry was staying the night but had to keep it a secret so the others wouldn’t want to stay. 

“Ready you two?” Geoff asked as the two grinned up to the tall man. Geoff nodded leading the two outside towards the ten he and Ryan had set up. “You two can come inside anytime you want alright? Don’t think you have to stay out here” Geoff said opening the tent as the two climbed in. It wasn’t too far from the house, but it was a little distance. The two nodded and Matt waved his daddy off with a shake of his head and a smile.   
“Your parents are so cool” Larry said fixing his pillow resting on it looking to his friend. Matt hummed telling him about Easter when they got a slip n slide to all share. The two laughed at the story and went back and forth until the late hours when they dropped off around the same time with smiles on theirs faces. It was one of the best birthday's Matt had ever had.


	6. Girl's Night!

Astra and Barbara were in Astra’s room with Jack who had done the girl’s hair and they had done hers. The bows and ribbon were placed erratically and she loved that the girls were enjoying themselves and having fun. It wasn’t often that they had a girl’s night, but when Barbara’s parents asked if they could watch her they couldn’t say no. Astra was happy and hugged the girl leading her to her room so they could play.  
“What did we want to order for dinner?” Jack asked waiting for the girls to answer. The two set about seeing what the other wanted before deciding on pizza. Jack nodded leaving the two to their own while she ordered them dinner.   
“Want to show Jackie what we learnt in PE this week at school?” Barbara asked. The two had always been in the same class and they loved it. Throughout their school days, the two grew closer and became the best of friends. Astra nodded skipping the CD Track to their favourite song they had chosen to do their performance to. In school, the class was split into groups of two or three. The two girls stuck like glue paired themselves and started a routine.   
“A-Punk!” Astra said jumping clapping as the song started. The two had prepared a routine the two had been practicing all lesson to get a good grade. Jack walked back into the room a little confused with the two girl who were skipping songs before stopping on one; they turned to see her with a big smile on their faces. “Want to see our dance routine to this song Mommy?” Astra asked, her eyes sparkling, Jack nodded with a smile.  
The two girls high-fived standing side by side. They danced their routine almost perfectly, they had a few times where they bumped into one another but they had only been learning the dance for a few days. Jack smiled as she watched the girls dance their routine and clapped along. She didn’t want to imagine this any other way. She was glad Astra had made friends she could hang out with the grow up together with.  
Barbara was a sweet girl with long blonde hair that was almost always down. The two girls sported twin braids and had ribbons woven throughout their hair together. Jack was glad Barbara was such a caring young girl. Astra needed a female friend she had made on her own. Since Astra had told Jack about the girl and how she stuck up for her about her eyes, Jackie had wanted to meet her. Barbara was a lovely girl and couldn’t wait to know each of her parents like she did her brothers. 

After the routine, Jack smiled clapping walking over to the girls from her spot on the bed and hugged them both. “That was amazing!” She congratulated kissing their foreheads, the girls chuckled and pulled back with smiles.   
“Did you want us to teach you some of it?” Barbara asked. Jack smiled nodding as the two girls beamed to one another. They stood either side of Jack and went through the dance slowly with her. Jack followed along listening to their descriptions and following along. When they tried the dance to the music, Jack tried her best to follow the girls, faking exaggerated tiredness towards the end with a smile. 

“Pizza’s here!” Jack called from the door closing it behind her. The two girls came running from the hall and sat up at the table as Jack opened the box for the three of them. They would be having left overs later if they were hungry, not that any of them minded. The three ate telling stories from their week at school and how they got the highest quiz score together. “Did you two want to have a bath or shower and change into your jammies before we watch a movie? While you wait for the other you can help me set up the other bed in Astra’s room” Jack asked. The two girls nodded finishing their slice of pizza before playing rock paper scissors to see who would shower first.   
After they were washed, dried and changed, the three settled down to watch The Incredibles; a movie the girls mutually agreed on having not seen it for a while. Jack watched as the two girls sat next to one another watching the movie quoting some of the lines they knew to each other. As the night wore on, they fell asleep throughout the third movie. Jack smiled kindly taking them to Astra’s room putting them in their beds, Barbara in the spare they had helped her bring in. Jack wished the two a final goodnight closing the door a little and leaving the salt lamps on in case either of them woke up to use the bathroom. 

Jack sat on the couch pulling her phone out and messaging Geoff who had taken the boys out of town with Gavin. They were alright and were staying at his parent’s house. She smiled seeing the three of them curled up together saying that they’d be home in the morning. Jack messaged Ryan who had taken a small heist job with Ray, Michael and the Funhaus team. They wouldn’t be back until later throughout the week, but she would wait for them to return.


	7. Twins!

Alfredo and Trevor sat in class together colouring in a picture together when they had a teacher call upon them, confusing each one of them for the other. At first, they thought it was annoying, but soon found the humour in looking similar. It didn’t help the two switched names in the roll every now and then. Their teacher grew used to it and didn’t tell them off since they didn’t disrupt the class too much. 

“Alfredo, can you help me with the roll this morning?” Their relief teacher asked looking to Trevor. From across the class, Alfredo looked up around confused and Trevor finished writing his homework in his diary. The teacher looked between the two and called Trevor up instead. “Sorry, you two boys just look rather similar” she apologised. The two boys just giggled.   
“Trevor, Alfredo, I need to talk to you both” the teacher said pulling the pair aside as the class set to work on their maths. “I’m sorry to ask this, but will you two be able to wear name tags today?” she asked not wanting make either of them uncomfortable. The two boys looked to one another and shrugged pointing to the cupboard where they knew the name tags were for when they started with a new teacher and had to learn their names. The boys didn’t mind, it made them feel special. 

“What are they for?” Astra asked pointing her brother and friends name tags. Trevor explained and they all chuckled before playing together. As the friends played, they could understand they their teacher thought they were each other. They were quite similar in appearances, just Alfredo was just a little bit more tanned that Trevor. 

In class, teachers thought they were twins often wondering why they were put in the same class if they were so close to being the same in appearance. One could be seen without the other very rarely but still confusing for the others. While it was fun at times, sometimes it got to the boys. They tried to wear different hats, hairstyles, but nothing seemed to work. 

 

“Are you okay Trevor?” Matt asked quietly knocking on his brother’s door quietly walking in while their other siblings played Mario Kart with Lindsay, Michael and Gavin in the lounge room. Matt, being worried that Trevor hadn’t left his room since the end of school, went to check on his brother. He closed the door behind him and sat next to his brother. “What happened?” Matt asked wrapping an arm around his shoulder.   
“We got confused again” Trevor said sniffling wiping at his eyes furiously. Matt knew it got to his brother and would help him through it with his brother and sister. But right now, Trevor needed Matt. “It’s fun most of the time, but when the teacher asked him to take something to the office and then asked for him instead of me it just made me sad. She confuses him with me to…”  
Matt rubbed his brothers arm comforting. Matt knew he couldn’t do anything about his teacher, but he did know how to cheer his brother up. “Hey, what do you say about beating Astra and Jeremy in Mario Kart?” He asked looking down to him. Trevor looked up with a smile nodding, he was surprisingly good at the game and the others would complain, but he knew it was in a way that they showed their love for him.   
“Can I be the skelly turtle?” Trevor asked having picked up the name from Ryan. Matt let out a laugh nodding as he stood up helping Trevor relax on his back as he gave the younger a piggy back to the lounge room where Lindsay cheered and Jeremy groaned coming in sixth place again. He enjoyed the game enough, it was just getting anything higher than a fifth place was a little challenging for the boy. Astra cheering as she finished behind her brother giving their father a high-five.   
“Trevor’s turn!” Matt said as Jeremy quickly gave the remote to his brother, instead watching from Michael's lap. Astra handed Matt her controller as everyone chose their characters for the next race sitting on the back of the couch between Lindsay and Michael. 

“Trevor, well done on your homework” his teacher smiled to him. Trevor smiled at his highest marks, but he was happier that the teacher got his name right first go. Trevor never really let anything get to him, but when him and a friend got confused he didn’t really let it bother him. When it did, he had good friends, and an awesome family to help him. He smiled holding his paper for Alfredo to see; he gave him a thumbs’ up showing his homework. The two were similar yes, but they were each their own individual person. They loved messing with teachers together, the rest of the class joining in and laughing together making the most of the situation while they could.


	8. Date Night

“Stop worrying so much Geoff” Jack said fluffing her hair watching her partners hands rub together with a worried frown on his face. Astra was at Barbara’s, Trevor was at Alfredo’s with Jeremy and Matt was at Larry’s; each of them have a sleepover. It wasn’t the first time any of them were at a sleepover, but it was the first time they had none of the kids at home. “They’re going to be alright and we’ll see them tomorrow when they have their monthly catch up at the park tomorrow.”  
“I know, but it’s so quiet” Geoff said with a smile just as Gavin squawked from a few rooms away. “That didn’t happen. But it’s just strange I guess" he said wrapping his arms around the slightly shorter woman’s waist kissing her neck with a smile. “Do I ever say that you look lovely?” Geoff asked with doe eyes. Jack smiled pushing him away, turning to face him.   
“Every morning” she said with a kiss. “You tell everyone they are handsome too” she smirked seeing Ryan walk out of their ensuite. Fixing a thin red tie with a scowl over his face, his hair tied back neatly with a dark hair tie. “Let me help you there Rye” Jack said with fast hands fixing the mans tie easily; after having to do for most of her boys, she had gotten practice and could tie many different knots. She stuck to a simple knot for the evening.   
Ryan brushed his suit to flatten the material creases out as he waited patiently for the man and woman. Ryan took note of his Boss’ usual suit accompanied by a deep green bowtie to match Jack’s knee length, sleeveless dress. Her shoes were black heels making her seem a little bit taller with a simple black clutch and jewellery placed around her thin neck, earrings hanging from her lobes and a ring around her wedding finger as a promise to the five men she was with that she would love them forever. 

The ring was a symbol of their relationship, while it was unconventional and did not allow them to marry one another; they considered it and neither wanted to marry without the others. Ryan had gone out of his way and designed each of his partners a ring special to them. Something they could wear to remind them of their love for each other. He gave each of them a ring on their first-year anniversary of being together.   
Ryan smiled as he played with his ring on his finger, twirling it around to see the multi-coloured bands wrapped around it, each representing his lovers. Geoff was a steal grey, the colour of his eyes that his lovers could never mistake with anyone else. Jack was green, she gave each of them a new life when they joined the crew. Ryan was black, before he joined the crew, he was feared by all and stayed to the shadows. Michael was brown, a teddy bear who was once abandoned and forced into crime to survive. Gavin was gold, the golden child of a British family before moving to America, Los Santos. Ray was red, the crews little rose. The colours intertwined with each making a unique pattern across each. 

“Ready Rye?” Jack asked with a gentle smile and hand on his shoulder. The man cleared his throat nodding. Jack smiled offering a hand to the criminal. Ryan took it gently kissing the ring on her thin fingers, smiling to the brown eyes that looked into his bright pale blue ones with love. He tucked a fly-away hair behind her ear putting a flower behind her ear. Jack chuckled. “For a murderous criminal, you can be such a dork” she said kissing his cheek. “But your our fun-loving murderous dork Rye-Bread”   
The two turned to see Geoff looking at them with a playful smile. The lads were waiting out in the lounge waiting for the older trio before heading to Los Santos for their date night together. The six were well known to the owners having dined there occasionally for smaller date night’s consisting of two or three of them. Geoff hook his arm with Jack’s as the others stood behind him. “Table for six”

“The view from out here is beautiful” Jack said looking up from the menu in her delicate hands. Gavin hummed from her left resting a hand on his hand to admire the lights of the living crime city below them. The crew ordered their meals and spent the night in love with one another as if it was rekindled with just being together as one again. Gavin wanted a picture and turned around to take a selfie of them all to remember the night. “I love you all” Jack said smiling looking to each of her team members and lovers. She couldn’t wait to get home.


	9. Action Lads Cab, or one reason not to Trust Team Nice Dynamite with the Kids

Leaving Gavin and Michael along with the kids for the weekend seemed like a good idea. Geoff, Jack, Ray and Ryan all out of town visiting their old friends in San Andreas for the week, returning on Monday. Michael and Gavin assured their partners that they would be fine for the weekend. “Gav, we have nothing for dinner to cook” Michael said looking up from the fridge at Gavin on the couch reading with Astra.   
“We’ll go to the shops in 30 minutes then, grab something and rent a movie to watch tonight” Gavin said, Astra jumping on her knees nodding vigorously Michael was worried about her neck. “Come on now, let’s finish this book then we can go get ready” Astra nodded turning her attention back to her father and the book. Michael listened as the two took turns reading, smiling hearing a faint accent in her voice still.   
In Matt’s room, Jeremy and Trevor were colouring in and making up stories about their characters. Michael knocked on their door poking his head in smiling at his sons bickering quietly. “We’re all going to go to the shops soon to get something for dinner. Put a jacket and your shoes on in a minute okay? Be ready for when I call” Michael said turning and leaving the boys to their own. 

As Astra finished the book with Gavin, Michael had called seeing the boys come running out with Jeremy wearing his purple and orange beanie he wanted for his birthday. It was odd sure, but it oddly suited the younger. Michael locked the house as Gavin unlocked the car letting the kids get in. They took their seat without too much fuss since they were on a schedule for who sat where and when. Matt and Jeremy sat in the back-back while Trevor and Astra sat in the middle seats. Gavin sat in the passenger seat while Michael drove them to the shops. 

“Who wants to be in the trolley?” Michael asked looking to the four. Jeremy and Trevor put their hands up, although Michael already knew the two would jump in the trolley. They were a little slower when walking and tended to wander off with the wrong person if they weren’t paying attention. Trevor nearly gave Geoff and Ryan a heart attack Christmas shopping one year. “Up you get” Michael said lifting Jeremy in while Gavin lifted Trevor and took Astra’s hand.  
“Snapchat this Gav” Michael said with a smile as Gavin pulled out his phone recording him running and lifting himself to push the cart forward. Gavin chuckled sending the video to his partners making sure to save it.  
Gavin switched to his phone camera recording the rest of the experience they were bearing witness to. Trevor pointed towards the shops shouting for victory as Michael pushed them. Gavin ran ahead to record a bit as Astra and Matt ran with Michael on either side of him. Gavin tried not to laugh from behind the camera as Jeremy cheered happily.   
The smiles were replaced with gasps and hands as the trolley hit the curb sending the trolley to the ground. Michael looked at the camera eyes wide in fear, Astra hiding her face and Matt staring at the two boys on the floor. Gavin panned the camera toward the two boys who were turned over. Jeremy was brushing some grass and dirt off of his hat with a smile and Trevor was still half in the trolley. He called out pushing himself up before flopping back to the ground with a laugh as he looked to his family with a big grin. "Again again!"  
Gavin let out a relieved sigh as Michael lifted the trolley fixing it. “I’m glad you recorded all of that” Michael said quietly to Gavin as Astra and Matt helped Trevor and Jeremy up. Once the trolley was fixed, Michael promised to keep the trolley steady for when the two got back in again. Gavin put his phone away while Astra took his other hand and Matt held into the side of the trolley as the two Lads went about getting their shopping for a few days.


	10. The New Kid

In class, Astra and Barbara were inseparable. The two were partners in all of the activities and were always together in group work. The two had formed a bond no one could break. The girls were known to their classmates as such and no one tried to separate them. They brought out the best in each other and the teachers smiled as Barbara brought out Astra’s confidence and Astra brought out the motivation in Barbara.   
“Class, we have a new student joining us today. He’s a little shy but I’m sure we can all make him feel welcome” A shy boy wearing a too big coat was pushed forward a little, he had fancy shoes on and was dressed rather nicely for a public school in Los Santos. He smiled shyly to the class as they looked at him. Jessica, the leader of the popular girls brushing him aside when he took the free chair next to her.   
Seeing the girl’s actions, Astra and Barbara were reminded of the first day they met. The two looked to one another determined to make him feel welcome. As class dragged out, the two girls wondered how they were going to approach the new kid. He was dressed sharply and jumped when he was spoken to. Astra watched the clock tick biting the end of her pencil when the bell rang. She jumped as Barbara placed a hand on her shoulder making her follow the blonde girl.   
“Hello, my name is Barbara and this is Astra” the blonde said with the same smile she gave Astra on her first day. The new kid looked to her confused taking the girls hand as it was offered out. He was brought in for a quick, but comforting hug before he was hugging to the other girl.   
He looked a little flustered as he fixed his jacket. “My name is Jon” he said shyly. Astra smiled to Barbara. Jon looked to the floor playing with his shoe when he looked back up to see the girls smiling at him wanting him to continue. “It’s nice to meet you” he said.  
The girls smiled knowing they were getting through to the boy. The three spent each of their breaks together, Jon meeting Astra’s brother and their friends who he got along with. Jeremy even telling him to look after his sister, referring to her first day. Jon nodded promising him accepting the consequences that would never come. Jon was grateful for the chance of a friendship with the two girls. He opened up more with each new friend he made. 

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing!?” Astra called walking into the gates after kissing her dad on the cheek. Michael watched as his daughter ran towards an unfamiliar child who was surrounded by taller boys who were laughing. His eyes narrowed as his daughter took charge. She ran up to them pushing past them easily taking the kids hand and leading him away back towards Michael. “Are you okay Jon?” Astra asked.   
Jon nodded his head wiping at his eyes as Michael knelt down to the kid’s height offering him a tissue. Jon thanked him as Astra introduced them to one another. Michael smiled, so this was the kid. He wasn’t someone he’d look at and expect to be his daughters friend, let-alone be someone his son’s spoke of too. From what they had told them over dinner, Jon was a nice kid and seemed to fit in well with their children’s little crew. They certainly weren’t expecting their kids to have pretty much the same group, but they were always close so it had to have been planned by some force. “It’s nice to meet you” Jon said formally to the older.  
“And you too. Astra and her brothers speak quite a bit about you” Michael smiled as Jon looked to Astra. “Yeah, it’s nice to hear a new name brought up every so often” Michael said trying to help make the boy feel comfortable. The three spoke until Barbara came running over to them with Trevor and a few others following. Michael waved them off before going back to his car.   
“Your dad seems really nice” Jon said with a smile. He looked back as Matt looked to his younger brother and sister with their friends all looking to one another. “What’s wrong? Isn’t he your Dad?” Jon asked feeling like he had said something wrong.   
“It’s not that, he’s our dad, but we also have other parents” Matt explained. Jon nodded not quiet understanding Astra, with the help of her brother explained the situation they were in. Jon nodded understanding putting the pieces together as he had often seen Astra pull up with different people. “I have two mummies and a daddy” he said shyly. His parents were the reason he had moved schools part way through the year. He explained his situation and felt better having such close friends. 

Jon was once a young boy who never fit in with any crowds. He would sit alone, have paper thrown at him and be treated in ways he didn’t want. Jon was safe at home, no where else. His parents worried about him and tried everything they could. People would find out about his home life and tease him about it. He hated hiding away his parents and home life, but he did to protect himself. Astra and Barbara were two of his closest friends and he didn’t want to lose them. They made him happy and actually enjoy school again. His parents wanted to meet the two girls, but he was uncertain. Of course, he agreed, but he was upset about possibly losing them. 

“So how to you decide who you call who?” Astra asked laying across her bed with her head over the side to see Jon and Barbara. The three had had sleepovers at one another’s houses and played together at the park on Sunday’s with the monthly get together they have.   
“I call my birth parents mum and dad, and my other mummy Mother” Jon replied chuckling. He had gotten to know Astra’s parent’s methods over time, but still got confused every so often. The three talked about anything that came to mind before they fell asleep.

Jon was glad he had made such close friendships. He started to creep out of his shell more and make other friends he could talk to and started to get better grades. He thanked Barbara and Astra for letting him who he was. The two girls smiled and hugged him. It was the best way to show that they cared for him. He wanted nothing more than to spend everyday with his friends and his two special girls.


	11. Tick Tock Fakes... Tick Tock

Movie night ended with half asleep lads and sleeping kids. Geoff smiled kissing Jack’s head lifting Matt to carry him to bed. Jack stood up lifting Jeremy to take him through. Ryan lifted his princess leaving Ray to carry Trevor. The night went as clockwork, put the kids to bed and head off not long after. It was school holidays so it was later than usual. The last day of school for the term was a day worth celebrating.   
“What are we going to do over the holidays with them?” Jack asked as Gavin curled on her other side, arm over her waist grabbing at Geoff’s shirt. Geoff hummed thoughtfully not having given it much thought. “That’s alright, we can figure it out as we go along” Jack smiled closing her tired brown eyes. The three falling asleep easily in each other’s embrace. 

 

“Sir, we have the kids in our sights. Do we grab them now?” A small lanky man informed asking his boss, Maxwell Walter, the new leader of the Wolves. The Wolves were a crew in the city of Los Santos and were known for their murders and unconventional ways of working. Walter shook his head watching as the four children ran around the playground with smiles on their little faces. 

“Five more minutes please daddy?” Jeremy pleaded as the lads and Jack began to clean up the park bench they were sat at. Geoff sighed knowing he would let them play for a few more minutes while they cleaned. He nodded as the kids smiled thanking him with a hug and kiss to his cheek. “You’re it!” Jeremy called hitting his sister softly in his arm. Astra smiled running after her brothers to the playground. 

“Astra and her brothers are not stupid. They know who to talk to and who not to. We have to take them before they see us. If even one gets away we risk giving away who we are to the Fakes” the team had invested too much time in the personal life of the Fake AH Crew. Hearing that had kids, they went straight for their weakness. Watching them for weeks on end showed that they had weaknesses and they wanted the city for themselves.   
“Got it boss” his follower said with a curt nod. The playground was mostly empty aside from a few homeless people, drunk workers and the Fakes with their family. Darkness was coming and it was the perfect cover for their mission.   
Quietly, the team fanned out making sure to stick to the shadows. Astra and her brothers had no idea what was about to happen. Each were caught, unable to scream or fight back all too much. Astra dug her nails into one of the men and struggled managing to get a quick call out. Jeremy hitting the man’s head with his own from behind. Trevor was almost too scared to do anything as he watched as Matt’s jacket was ripped from around his waist thrown to the bark below. The four were taken and tossed into the back of a van.  
Trevor’s eyes were wide and his breathing a little laboured. Matt tried his best to comfort his younger siblings, but that’s all he could manage. He himself was freaking out too much to understand what was happening. Astra cried into Jeremy’s shoulder as he tried to steady his vision from the headbutt he had given his kidnapper. 

 

“Astra!? Matt!? Trevor!? Jeremy!?” the lads ran around the park looking for their kids. They had called for the four and were ready to go. Geoff was getting worried when they didn’t come to his call. They always did, and they were getting pizza on the way home so he thought they’d be waiting to come running back. Jack held the man’s hand tightly as Ryan ran off after the lads. 

“Matt’s jacket but nothing else” Ray said leaning into the man with tears. Ryan put his arms around Ray as Michael came to them with Gavin and something in his hand. Michael held up an ID card with the image of a man and details.   
“Looks like a kidnapping” Michael said angrily. No one messed with his kids. Ryan took the card scanning it over. It wasn’t uncommon for people to carry a fake ID on them but if it wasn’t they were a shoe in for finding the men that took their kids. “I’m going to murder them all” Michael said coldly. The Fakes were known for their different techniques and seemed to make them work with one another.   
“We have to tell Geoff and Jack” Gavin said quietly as Ray tightened his grip on the hoodie. “I’m glad we taught them how to defend themselves and to try and leave something behind so we can track. Trevor was always too good at pick pocketing” he said trying to make light of the situation. The four returned with a hoodie and ID. Jack gasped covering her mouth while Geoff stood staring at the hoodie with a blank look in his eyes.   
“We are going to find them, tie them to the ground and watch their factory burn with them all inside” Geoff blankly taking the jacket holding it close. No one messed with his family and crew knew it; but his kids, they were a different story the city just didn’t know. 

“What are we going to do with them? They’re just kids” a woman asked concerned. She joined the crew to help out with financial decisions. She was not the most typical person to work for an uprising crew, but a job was a job. At home she herself had a young child who was happy and running around care free.   
“What we do with the usual hostages. Ask questions and get information” he said calmly watching as the four kids sat together in the corner of the cramped room with red raw wrists. “Take the girl first, they go the easiest”  
“Yes sir” the woman said nodding to give to order to the men.  
“Don’t tell them anything” Trevor said quietly to the group as a man pointed a gun at them. They quietly nodded holding onto one another. The man motioned for Astra to follow them she nodded standing whispering a quiet 'love you all, mummy and daddies too' to them before being shoved out of the room.

“Miss Astra, only daughter to the Fake AH Crew” a tall man with dark glasses said walking into the room. Astra looked around. She had heard the stories from their mother and fathers of the times they had been caught and rest of the gang fought to get them back safe. Astra never imagined she’d have been taken to them at such an age. “Who are your parents and what do they want?”  
Astra was more confused that scared. She kept quiet, her eyes unwavering trained on the man, something she picked up from her dad. Astra was a girl, but she wasn’t weak, just like her mother. “You’ll talk little girl” one of the men said from behind a mask. Astra kept her eyes moving around the room looking for anything she could use to protect herself. A clipboard, knives in pouches on the men protecting the taller and guns pointed at her. They wouldn’t use them unless forced to. Astra kept calm as the man pushed his glasses up to sit on his nose better.   
“I don’t want to have to hurt you” Astra made teary eyes, a trick she kept for occasions she could get out of trouble. Ryan said it was her best defence in situations like this. Show weakness, but bring it back with strength and force. The man smirked thinking he had broken her. He stepped towards the girl putting a pressure on her arms uncomfortably. “Tell me what I want to know and I won’t hurt you”   
Astra bravely shook her head. She looked to the man's glasses reflecting her teary eyes, the man sighed stepping back making his men leave the room, taking their weapons with them, Astra mentally kicked herself. There had to be something… “I didn’t want it to have to come to this, but you’re such a pretty young girl… How about we start talking and you won’t end up disfigured.”  
“Do what you want. We won’t tell you anything”   
“Brave and feisty. You’d make a nice little addition to my team” the man smirked as Astra glared at the man. She made no effort to attack him from the distance. She was small, but she was quick and stronger than she looked. The man turned around and Astra saw a gun in the back of the mans pants. Her eyes widened as he turned around still talking to her. She knew what she had to do.

 

“Boys!” Geoff said happily opening his arms. The place was on lock down, Jack waiting around the corner and Gavin calling in with updates on the activity from outside, Ray across the street pot-shotting the crew as they escaped or tried to help their crew. Michael and Ryan were wreaking havoc to the unlucky people who managed to be within range of them. No one was getting out of there apart from the Fakes and their kids.   
“Daddy” the three cried running into his arms with tearing their eyes. “They took Astra and didn’t come back with her. They said that you weren’t coming and that it would be easier if we told them what they wanted to know, but we didn’t say anything” the three said taking turns. “We were so scared Daddy” Trevor cried into Geoff neck, Geoff sat down saying he had found their sons.  
“What are they going to Astra, Daddy?” Jeremy asked as Ryan and Michael ran over to them hugging them tightly as an explosion rang off in the distance. Geoff’s mind was racing. He remembered what Jack had told him about her encounters with gangs. While most people were decent enough, they saw females as the weak link in crews and went after them. Geoff was scared of what they could do.   
“Astra’s with one of them still, we gotta find her. Ryan, you go. Michael help me with these three” Geoff said. Ryan nodded pulling his mask back on and running down the hall. “Want to talk to Mommy?” Geoff asked trying to keep the boys calm. They nodded as Trevor jumped making grabby hands for the radio. He talked into it with a smile as his brothers walked either side of them making him feel safe with his Dad and Daddy around them the made it out of the building and were rushed into the car where Jack jumped out of her seat to bring the three into a much needed hug. They hugged her back and Gavin joined making them feel safer already. 

 

“Astra! Honey, where are you?” Ryan walked around kicking at doors opening them to reveal empty rooms. Only a few left and he’d have checked every room in the building. Fire was spreading towards the centre and there wasn’t much time until the police and fire trucks rolled up. Ryan stopped as a gun shot fired from a far room. His heart dropped as he stood frozen for a second. He raced towards the room kicking the door off of the hinges and looking around. A man lay face down on the floor with a pool of blood around his head. A small, light brown haired girl with different coloured eyes dropping a gun from her hands, her arms lowering slowly as tears welled. Astra…  
Ryan stepped over the man rushing to hug his daughter. She was alright, she survived. Ryan looked at her, her eyes were unfocused and scared. She was such a brave little girl. “Geoff, I have her and I’m bringing her back unhurt” everyone was relieved to hear the news wondering why she hadn’t said anything though. Astra hugged her Dadda close and cried into his neck. Ryan was grateful they had taught them how to defend themselves. “You’re safe now Ast” Ryan said quietly as he ran with her out of the building. 

The crew watched as Ryan ran with their little girl out of the building, the boys shaken up, but happy to see their sister was safe. Jeremy ran over when Ryan slowed to put his sister down and enveloped her in a hug she returned, one of the first things she responded to. Ryan watched as Matt and Trevor joined and Geoff jogged over to him. “I’ll explain later. We have to go now” Geoff nodded informing his team to head home.

“I shot him” Astra said quietly into Ryan’s neck. The two had always been close, something that only they knew made their relationship closer. The others knew this and she would turn to him to tell the others the story. “He kept trying to make me talk but I didn’t say anything. He was going to hurt me so I got to him when I could” she said. Jack looked in the rear-view mirror to Ryan who was soothing the girl with quiet words and gentle touches.   
“You did good baby girl” he said. The crew was destroyed, not one left alive as far as the team knew. Their kids were safe and they wouldn’t be letting them out of their sight for a while anytime soon. When they arrived home, the team ordered their pizza and got it delivered as they began to settle down for an evening in playing games and watching movies or shows. 

After dinner, Trevor sat with Ray playing their DS’s and Gavin and Michael played Mario Kart with Matt and Jeremy. The boys were relaxed and only worried about their sister, she laid with Ryan in the Gent’s room. They remember her telling them about what she had to do. For a young girl it was not what she wanted to do. Astra knew she should bounce back, not dwell on it too much like her fathers and mother, but it was her first kill. She didn’t want it to be while she was so young. Not like this.   
Jack patted the girl’s hair humming quietly telling her stories to keep her mind from wandering. She was going to be alright. She kissed both of her parents thanking them for teaching her how to protect herself if the situation ever occurred. Jack looked to Ryan whose paint was crinkling around the edges he missed trying to wipe it off quickly, their eyes meeting with a gentle smile before looking to the girl who laid with her eyes closed. She was going to be alright.


	12. Dusk Boys

Over the school holidays, the crew had planned to visit their parents across the country; everyone but Gavin and Trevor. The two hadn't been feeling well and stayed home much to everyone else's upset. The two smiled watching their family wave to them as they left in Geoff and Ryan's old cars.   
The crew were out of town for a few days, but they heard from them all a few times a day with well wishes and stories of their days and travel. 

“Hello Alfredo” Trevor smiled opening the door to see his ethnic twin with mirrored hair and a bag on his back. “Hello Mr and Mrs Diaz” he said greeting the boys parents as he always did.   
The two smiled to the young boy. “Is one of your parents home?” Trevor nodded calling out for his father who came to the door with an apron tied around his lanky figure. “Hello Gavin, it's nice to see you again. I know it was a little late notice, but you really don't mind do you..?”  
“Not at all, it's a but too quiet around here for my liking as it is. Besides, Trevor wanted a friend to talk to. The others are out of town for a couple more days” he said with a smile ruffing Trevor's hair. The three adults and Alfredo chuckled as Trevor tried to get away from hand messing his hair.  
“Thank you” Alfredo’s mom said with a smile. She bent down to face Alfredo fixing his shirt absentmindedly. “You be good for Mr Free okay? He will call me if you are not being good” she said waiting for Alfredo to nod before kissing his forehead and standing back to face the others.   
Gavin watched as the two kids ran inside quickly to Trevor’s room to put his stuff there. “He was waiting by the door this morning” Gavin chuckled recounting the scene with a smile making Alfredo’s parents chuckle at them as they heard the two talking about what they were going to do. “I think those two will be best of friends for a long time” Alfredo’s parents agreed with fond smiles as they heard the kids laughing from the hall, hearing them come running back before waving goodbye to Alfredo's parents.

 

Gavin watched the television absentmindedly listening to Trevor and Alfredo’s chattering as they played in Trevor's room. He smiled think about how far the boy had come. He was safe, he had a family who loved him and his brothers, a sister who was determined to show him how to live his life to the fullest and brothers who would look out for him no matter what. His thoughts were silenced by a giggle and a mask being placed over his eyes. “Father, will you play with us?” Trevor asked with a smiled. Gavin looked over to see Alfredo with a green mask and cape on, Trevor dressed similar with red.   
“Please Mr Free” Alfredo pleaded looking up to him with puppy dog eyes through the mask eyes. Gavin nodded with a smile turning the television off. The two boys cheered as Gavin donned the blue cape the boys handed him. “Dusk Boys Assemble!” Alfredo called out standing in a triumphant pose across the living room, Gavin followed after Trevor laughing.  
"Dusk Boys?" Gavin asked looking to the two.  
Alfredo shrugged. "Trevor said it and I though it sounded cool" he smiled widely while Trevor chuckled. Gavin shook his head fondly at the two.   
"Let's go then!"

“Look over there!” Trevor called out holding a plastic hockey stick, Alfredo and Gavin following behind him as they took turns playing the leader of their game. Gavin followed looking to where Trevor was pointing. “Mr Edgar is in trouble!” he called. The two boys gasped, pretending to be shocked. “We must save him” he said with urgency.   
“The Dusk Boys are here to save the day!” Alfredo said stepping forward. The two laughed before running towards the stuffed cow on the kitchen bench surrounded with pillows. Gavin looked around the house seeing that they had set up different scenarios with their toys and pillows from around the house.   
“Father, we need to save Edgar!” Trevor called out. “We need your help!” He said with a smile wide across his face. Gavin ran over to the two helping them save the poor cow from the confines of the pillows around it. It didn’t take long, but with the imagination of the two younger boys, time seemed to fly, soon the sun was setting…

“Saving the world can get pretty tiring, you boys hungry?” Gavin asked as they were marvelling over their hard work. The two quickly agreed with smiles asking if they could have pizza, Gavin nodded smiling and getting it delivered for the three of them.


	13. Brothers and Sister

“Hey, you alright?” Jeremy asked as Astra stood in his door frame quietly, the girl shaking with eyes wide. Jeremy walked over to his sister holding her arm dragging her into her room and sitting on the floor in the blanket fort the four of them had made in the afternoon. It was a few weeks after the kidnapping and Astra had been sleeping better each night, but there was still some nights she needed someone. Their parents had been busy with a grand heist they had been planning and needed all the sleep they could get. Astra had gone to each of her brothers at night as they said she could after Matt walked in her room after hearing her crying. “Wanna play a game?” he asked holding his DS up knowing his sister wouldn’t sleep.  
Astra nodded taking the device from him and loading a game of Nintendogs up. Jeremy smiled as she loaded in petting her dogs with a smile. It was simple, but it helped his sister. He’d do anything for her since she was the one who started him with a new life. Him, Matt and Trevor were all grateful to have met the girl in the park when they had. He lent his head on his sister’s shoulder as she went about her game.   
The four of them had a strange connection, knowing when they were needed and when one of them were in trouble. Matt and Trevor joined the two of them surrounding their sister making her feel safe. The four of them sat up on Jeremy’s bed watching the stars together and the animals sleep in the field out of his window. The cow Ryan and insisted they needed to save sleeping peacefully in the paddock. Astra smiled holding Trevor close to her as her other brother sat either side of her. 

“Geoff, come and have a look at this” Jack said with a gentle smile as the man looked up from his morning coffee in a mug he had gotten for Christmas one year. Geoff stood up following his partner to one of the cutest sights he had ever seen. His sons and daughter all cuddled up in their shorter son’s room. Snapping a picture, Geoff smiled tiredly knowing what must have happened. They were sad that their plans made them sleep poorly considering their daughter still had nightmares. She went to her bothers for help instead of her parents.   
“When his is all over we are going away for awhile on a trip around America to get out of the city for a little while. I think it might do them some good to see something outside of Los Santos, see new faces and meet good people” Geoff said hugging Jack from behind watching over their sleeping children. Geoff kissed Jack’s head and took her hand leading her out of he room, sunlight golden over their blanket fort. 

“We’ll be back as soon as we can alright? Keep each other safe and call your friends parents if you need anything alright?” Jack said bent to look her children at eye level. She was worried about leaving the four of them alone for the night while they attempted to pull of a major heist. The kids looked up to her with a smile and a short nod.   
They had been looking forward to the evening and playing well into the night. “We’ll be good. Matt will watch us” Jeremy said shaking his brother arm. Matt sighed ruffling his brother hair with a smile saying he’d make him pack up the animals and all of the chores. They all laughed while Jeremy pouted knowing he wasn’t really going to be doing everything alone.   
“We love you all” their parents said saying goodbye to them all closing the door behind them. “I feel bad for leaving right after Astra had a nightmare…” Geoff said to Jack as she closed the door. Jack turned to face the moustached man with a gentle smile.   
“I now, but she’s got her brothers to look after her, and she can look after them. She’s growing up. Soon she’ll be in high-school with Matt and then off to college and making money honestly” Jack said with a smile. They many have been criminals, but they wanted their children to choose and have a better life. They supported them no matter what. Geoff knew the day was coming, they’d all gotten older and grown up so much. They had been shaped well to make a name for themselves and be good people in the city of criminals. Only those who accept will move on. Matt, Astra, Trevor and Jeremy were all once lost. They had all grown up found and would soon leave the nest to start their own futures, together and alone. 

Matt was unsure what he wanted to do once he finished school, but he had a college in mind as it was the one Larry had mentioned wanting to go to. Astra had always wanted to learn visual effects and work on sets helping people enjoy the experience they were in. Trevor had shown an interest in Aerospace Engineering wanting to pursue a dream he had as a child. Jeremy also wanted to get into film making but wanted to learn more about animation.  
Their kids were growing up and they let them broaden their horizons. It was sad thinking about watching them go, but they would always visit and bring more tales to the table to share. With a final honk of the horn, they had left for their heist, getting in the mindset of making it one of their last big heists to send time before their kids went to make their own lives. 

Astra sat on the couch looking to her two younger brothers as they went back and forth deciding on what to do. Matt went into his room as his phone rang, Larry calling him to chat. Astra shook her head standing and walking outside to play with the chickens they had. Geoff wouldn’t like it if they weren’t payed attention to considering he spent half of his free time with them. Astra took a stick to drag in the dirt sitting with the chickens. She enjoyed it when they climbed on her lap nesting before leaving to bring her some straw.   
Trevor and Jeremy played in the front lounge deciding to play a hybrid of cars and trains. The game was one no one but they knew the rules to and they played together having the same ideas and not making a big deal out of a small situation. When they were home they would stay close, but do their own things unless it was agreed upon by them all to do something together. 

“Astra, want to help me heat up dinner?” Matt called as the sun began to set to his sister playing with the animals. The girl nodded making sure to close the pens correctly and running to the back porch. She took her shoes off and ran into her room to change before running to the kitchen seeing Trevor and Jeremy sitting on the bench watching Matt getting their dinner out. Astra washed her hands opening the microwave while Trevor and Jeremy cheered.   
They weren’t like normal siblings, they hadn’t known each other their whole lives, but it felt like they had. The four were who they were because of the others, their parents just as much. Matt was the oldest, always looking after his younger siblings when they needed it or not. He was always there. Astra had her first real friends as her brothers. She couldn’t have been happier and loved them. Trevor, while he was different at showing emotions, he was the same age as Jeremy while they were the same age, they weren’t twins. They were born to the same father with two different women. Trevor was happy and always willing to try new things. Jeremy was the youngest of his siblings. He was the shortest too getting his height from his birth mother. They were an odd family, but they made it work.  
“Do we want to watch Shrek tonight?” Matt asked his younger siblings. They had sat down to eat their reheated spaghetti and started talking about what they had done in class that day, just as they’d do if their parents were there. Matt had always seemed more mature for his age, but he had always watched out for his brothers.   
“Can we watch all of them?” Trevor asked hopefully, everyone was thinking it. A Shrek marathon it was. They’d spend all night watching a green ogre live his life till his happily ever after. The four finished their dinner all helping with the cleaning up and changed before settling down and watching the movie from different positions on the couch.   
By the end of the fist movie, they had all grouped together. As the movies played one after the other, scenes were performed quoting the movie word for word. It was like a performance and they acted out each scene being several of the characters in one scene. By the end of the last movie, Matt looked to his left seeing his brothers and sister asleep leaning on one another and him. Matt smiled softly reaching behind him to draw the blanket over the four of them, Trevor waking up to smile sleepily at his brother. With the warmth under the blanket, Matt and Trevor fell asleep on the couch.  
Brothers and sister, close, and best friends. They had each other’s back and stuck like glue. No one messed with one without escaping the rage of the others. They annoyed each other, they put up with each other, but they were always family, blood or not, family was stronger than anything.


	14. Awkward Conversations and First Dates, kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're all growing up so fast...

“Dad! No” Matt yelled blocking his ears and closing his eyes making loud noises turning away from Michael. Michael laughed at his eldest son with a smile as Gavin and Ryan poked their heads in. They smiled sympathetically as Matt opened his eyes being his quiet self again. Michael was giving Matt the talk right before his big date; no matter how much the younger insisted that it wasn’t a date to his parents.  
“Well, you had to know” Michael said resting his hands on his son’s shoulders. Matt wore a simple button-down shirt with a baggy dress jacket over black slacks and semi-formal dress shoes. His hair brushed for once and his glasses cleaned with a shine they had lost until now. Matt nodded his head defeated. “But now you know. So that’s all the awkward talks for you now I guess” Michael said. One down, three to go he was just glad to not be having the one with Astra.  
“You look mighty top there Matt” Gavin said with his usual British flare clapping his hands as Ryan placed an arm around his waist. “Jackie wants a photo, Mattie” He said beckoning him to follow him. Matt sighed following him begrudgingly making Michael and Ryan chuckled at their son’s demise. Jack snapped a photo as he walked out of his room with a smile on her face.  
“You brush up good” Jeremy said with a smirk as Geoff pushed him with an affectionate smile. Matt laughed at his brother, he wasn’t wrong from what he had seen in the mirror before Michael made him shield his senses. “I mean, have fun on your date tonight” He grinned as Astra and Trevor chuckled from behind him. Matt made a mental note to tickle them when he got home until they couldn’t breathe.  
“You got everything you need?” Geoff asked walking to stand in front of his oldest son. Matt nodded and Ray went to answer the door. “I think that is for you” Geoff smiled letting him go as they watched him open the door.  
At the door, Matt smiled relieved to see Larry. He opened the door and greeted his friend who smiled greeting him with a hug and a wave to his family. “Dude, your parents are just looking at us” he said a little uncomfortable with the situation.  
“Tell me about it. They’re being extra weird about this whole thing so let’s escape and get out of here” Matt said quietly waving his family off and kissing his mother’s cheek. “We won’t be out too late!” Matt called almost missing Geoff’s call of taking his time and not rushing to get home as well as to be safe. He trusted his son to not be stupid. It wasn’t the first time they had gone out, but it was their first official ‘date’ per say. 

Larry drove them towards the beach where they would walk around chatting about their days. Matt laughed as they shared their younger days and told stories about their younger friends and Matt’s brothers and sister. “Yeah, Astra braided my hair last night so it’s a bit wavier than usual” Matt chuckled as Larry nodded letting Matt’s hair fall from his fingers. “She’s getting quite good at it.”  
“I can see that” he smiled, “you’re going to need a haircut soon.” Matt swatted his hand away comparing the length of Larry’s hair and making the argument that he liked it longer, it suited his face better, Larry only agreed and fondly shook his head. “Wanna grab some ice-cream?” Larry asked. “We can sit down along the wall and eat them.” Matt smiled nodded as Larry’s eyes glimmered and he took Matt’s hand in his own.  
Matt blushed with a smile as Larry lead them to the small ice-cream shop. The two ordered with Larry paying and waving to the shop owners on his way out. “Know the owners?” Matt asked taking a small bite of his ice-cream as the two sat on the wall overlooking the setting sun. Larry nodded with a closed mouth smile.  
“They’re my birth mother’s adoptive parents. They were kind to me and when I heard they were opening up an ice-cream shop I had to see them again” Matt nodded taking another bite. “They’re also the first ones after you that I told I was bi, or at the very least bi-curious a few years back” Matt knew he was the first-person Larry told from the way he was nervous and by the way he had come out. Matt was supportive of his friend telling him that he was gay. It wasn’t easy for either of them, but they both had accepting families and very supportive friends who would stick up for them. 

The two finished their ice-creams and sat on the wall to watch the last of the sun disappear over the ocean. Matt felt Larry put his hand over his and moved so they could intertwine their fingers, Matt relaxed after a moment and setting to sit a bit closer to Larry than before. “I’m glad to have met you Larry, you made my life so much happier” Matt said closing his eyes feeling the ocean breeze. “From day one”  
Larry was taken back a little, but Matt hadn’t turned to face him, he only relaxed a little more and had a smile stained to his face. Larry smiled kissing Matt’s temple making the taller freeze a little before nuzzling into his chest again. Larry chuckled, he was happy to spend the rest of his life in this one moment, but he knew there would be many more to come and he couldn’t wait.


End file.
